


A Pirates Black Heart

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Tetsurou is set to leave any and all responsibility behind, until he finds a stowaway in his cabin.





	A Pirates Black Heart

“So, how do we even get to Tartarus?”  Koutarou asks, leaning over several maps spread out on the deck.  Tetsurou has told him  _ many _ times how bad of an idea it is to have their maps up on the deck but as always, Koutarou tends to have selective hearing whenever Tetsurou is giving advice.  Which is a shame because Tetsurou gives the best advice, no matter what his crew says.

 

“People die in Tartarus Kou.”  Tetsurou slapped down another map.  “We’re going to paradise instead.” A set of islands far enough from civilization that no one would hunt the pirates down but close enough that there would be plenty enough booze and companions for everyone.

 

“You’re going to abandon your friend?”  Koutarou asked, disbelief in his tone and face.

 

“You and I both know that the king is not going to let his youngest and most beloved son be executed.”  Tetsurou leaned his hip against the table, pointing once again to his chosen map. “Tooru gets sent free, I don’t get executed, and we all get to spend some time under the sun!”

 

“We are pirates, we are always under the sun.”  Koutarou motioned to the sun shining brightly above them.

 

“Think of the women and men!”  Tetsurou tried once more.

 

“They are cannibals Tetsurou.”  Koutarou deadpanned.

 

“Exactly.”  Tetsurou said with a wink.  “Set course. Boys, we are going to paradise!”  His crew shouted cheers as Tetsurou made his way below deck, away from Koutarou’s judgemental eyes.  Tetsurou kept him around because he was big and was clearly one of his best fighters, but also because Koutarou acted as his conscious in some situations.  This wasn’t something Tetsurou needed to be talked out of.

 

Tetsurou hadn’t stolen the Book of Peace, the God of Chaos Daishou had and then set Tetsurou up for the fall guy.  It was Tooru’s own damned fault for substituting himself in Tetsurou’s place, as if Tetsurou would ever willingly set foot in Tartarus.  And what was he supposed to do if he actually managed to get there? Fight a God? Bargain with him?

 

Tetsurou’s stride faltered as he heard noise from his quarters.  He knew all his crew was on deck, sailing off into the wide open sea they called home.  So who was making all that noise?

 

Tetsurou stepped lightly, his booted feet silent on the wooden floor.  He knew every inch of his ship and knew exactly where to step to keep himself hidden.  Mostly he used it to sneak up on his crew when they were slacking off. He had never had a stow away before.  Most people knew better than to try and sneak aboard a pirate ship.

 

Tetsurou eased around his doorframe, the door being propped open which wasn’t unusual.  He trusted his crew and knew they wouldn’t steal from him. Well that wasn’t true, sometimes they made bets to see if they could steal something without his notice but that was only when they had been out at sea for several weeks and boredom was riding them hard.

 

“This can’t be  _ that _ sword,  _ that _ sword is centuries old and would be delicate- oh.”  A soft voice said from within, clearly not trying to hide themselves as they stepped around Tetsurou’s quarters.  Tetsurou’s heart did some powerful acrobatics in his chest, which hurt and was unwholly unpleasant and unwelcome.

 

Daichi was the last person Tetsurou wanted to see.  What was Tooru’s betrothed doing in Tetsurou’s cabin?  Why did it have to be Daichi of all people? The Gods knew what they were doing when they created the young Ambassador.  Tetsurou had thought that the moment he saw Daichi step off the boat and watched Tooru walk down to meet him. It was then that Tetsurou took the first ship out of the harbor and never turned back.

 

Daichi was the most beautiful creature Tetsurou had ever seen and he was always meant for so much better than a gutter rat like Tetsurou.  He was marrying a prince after all.

 

“Wow.”  Daichi breathed out in excitement.  Tetsurou pulled away from the room, pressing his back against the wall and trying to control his ridiculous emotions.  Some part of Tetsurou, an admittedly large part of him, was thrilled that Daichi found his quarters so interesting when he had been surrounded with wealth and treasures since he was born.

 

The other part wanted Daichi gone and there was only one way to do that.

 

“Ambassador, I think you might have gotten on the wrong ship.”  Tetsurou said after leaning against the doorframe. Daichi pulled himself up to full height, which was still shorter than Tetsurou.  Both times Tetsurou had seen the other man he had been dressed in his finest. The clothes he wore now were clearly of good material but they were relaxed, travelling clothes and fit him rather nicely.

 

Tetsurou told himself to pull his eyes away from Daichi’s admittedly nice shoulders and concentrate on the man himself.

 

“I’m exactly where I need to be.”  Daichi put his hands on his hips and attempted to stare down Tetsurou.

 

“Oh really?”  Tetsurou raised his eyebrows and purposefully pressed into Daichi’s space, making the shorter man look up at him.

 

“I’m here to make sure you do what you promised to do.”  Daichi said, which pulled the wind right out of Tetsurou’s sail.

 

“I didn’t promise anything.”  Tetsurou shot back, stepping around Daichi to sprawl out on his bunk.

 

“You made a promise to get the Book of Peace when you allowed Tooru to substitute himself for you and you left!”  Daichi was something to behold when mad. He was still unerringly polite, a lifetime of being a noble was hard to break even when met with a pirate.

 

“If you ask me nicely I might drop you off somewhere civilized enough to take you back home.”  Tetsurou threatened, turning over on his side and ignoring Daichi though he could feel the other man move closer.

 

“You are exactly the man I thought you to be.”  Daichi stated scathingly and Tetsurou turned to him.

 

“Oh?  And what kind of information have you gathered in all our numerous meetings?”  Tetsurou asked though he knew he shouldn’t.

 

“You’re the kind of man who runs away, and it’s a good thing you have no heart because I don’t think I could sleep at night knowing I let my friend die when I could have done something to prevent it.”  Daichi said simply, as if he knew Tetsurou at all. Tetsurou pushed to his feet, feeling oddly fired up. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so upset, normally he was the one upsetting people. “I suspected the worse but I came prepared.”

 

“You did, did you?”  Tetsurou asked, turning to Daichi and raising his eyebrow when the man stepped closer.

 

“I know what a man like you wants and I’ve come to offer it to you.”  Tetsurou took a step back and felt a lump in his throat as he looked Daichi up and down.  Thick thighs, trim waist, broad shoulders, muscular arms.

 

“Really?”  Tetsurou’s throat felt parched.  Daichi stepped closer again before holding something up.  Tetsurou was so caught in the dark depths of Daichi’s eyes, noting the different shades of brown to make up the color itself, before he realized that Daichi was holding a rather large gem.

 

“I’m willing to speak your language.”  Daichi easily handed over the gem that was about the size of Tetsurou’s finger.

 

“How much do you have?”  Tetsurou asked as he tossed the gem up in the air and easily caught it.  Daichi surprised him again by grabbing his hand, turning it palm up, and depositing a small mound of gems into it.  “Huh.”

 

“So do we have a deal,  _ Captain?” _  Tetsurou should say no.  He should drop Daichi off at another port, somewhere safe that the sheltered noble could easily return home from.  Maybe he’d have Koutarou follow him to make sure he got home safe. No, Koutarou couldn’t hide worth a damn. Keiji would do a better job of it.

 

There was too much of a challenge in Daichi’s eyes, in his entire existence.  Tetsurou wasn’t willing to admit it but Daichi was partially right. Tetsurou was prone to running away, he had started when he saw Daichi for the first time, when he realized the difference between Tooru and himself.  He had ran so he would be the one left behind. He had walked away from the party when he had made a deal with the God of Chaos to steal the Book of Peace because Daichi had been there. He couldn’t see Daichi and Tooru together, starting a life that had nothing to do with Tetsurou.

 

Tetsurou was a selfish bastard.  He was sure Tooru’s father would never let him die.  But he also knew if he turned Daichi away that would truly be the end.  There was no future for them either way but damned if Tetsurou wasn’t tempted to just have this time with the other man, to be able to hold onto these memories.

 

“You’ve got a deal.”  Tetsurou said with a smirk, fingers closing around the gems before quickly shoving them into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 12, Day Six: **Disney AU** / Ghibli AU
> 
> Okay I kind of cheated with this one. I was all set to write an Aladdin AU but then I watched Sinbad and Dreamworks is close enough to Disney, right? I mean Sinbad (Kuroo) is a Huge Mess and Marina (Sawamura) who is Awesome and everyone loves, including Sinbad who shows his love by being even More of a Huge Mess and just annoying the crap out of her, and she ends up saving everyone multiple times and the crew are all great characters.  
> What I'm trying to say is I love Sinbad and I needed to write this.


End file.
